In a known technology pertaining to an internal combustion engine equipped with a first fuel injection valve for injecting fuel into a cylinder and a second fuel injection valve for injecting fuel into an intake passage, the proportion of injection through the first fuel injection valve is increased with a shift into a predetermined high engine speed range (see, for example, patent document 1).
In another known technology pertaining to a compression-ignition internal combustion engine equipped with an EGR (Exhaust Gas Recirculation) system, the quantity of the EGR gas is adjusted in such a way as to reduce the amount of soot emitted from the internal combustion engine while a processing for resolving sulfur poisoning (SOx poisoning) of an NOx catalyst provided in an exhaust passage (see, for example, patent document 2) is performed.